


I NEVER REALLY

by Ribhqah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, F/M, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Disaster Billy Hargrove, Gay Love, Harringrove, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sad love, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribhqah/pseuds/Ribhqah
Summary: Billy Hargrove e Steve Harrington compartilhavam algo, até perceberem que compartilhavam algo.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 1





	I NEVER REALLY

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm...parece que não faço isso a anos, postar no caso, mas ainda estou por aqui...
> 
> Bom, bem, bom sobre a one shot eu sou muito apaixonada nesse ship e desde a segunda temporada de Stranger Things tenho pensado em histórias sobre eles. Tenho algumas em andamento (não postadas, porque não estão concluídas e depois de um tempo aprendi a importância de escrever toda a história antes de postar). Essa One é uma introdução à uma delas.  
> Ainda não tenho previsão para o inicio das postagens da Fanfic capitulada.
> 
> A canção que me inspirou foi I Never Really by Anna Leone ( o mundo precisa conhece-la!121!!)
> 
> link da canção: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nc-pMr7dg6Y
> 
> Boa Leitura!

_“Qualquer que seja a substância das almas, a minha e a dele são feitas da mesma coisa” – O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes._

O amor nunca foi uma casa. Eu sabia. Eu acho que você também.

Então eu estava ali e você também estava, e continuávamos desviando os olhares, os caminhos, naquela cidade apertada.

Eu estava colocando todas as desculpas possíveis à minha frente, para que me esquivar fosse mais fácil e eu sabia que eram só desculpas.

Maldito Steve.

O amor nunca foi uma casa. Eu sabia.

Nós tínhamos aquele lance, aquela coisa estranha depois dos socos e chutes. Depois do estômago embrulhado e então você estava no banco de trás, suando no meu colo.

Você tinha meu nome em seus lábios e eu ouvia cada letra desdobrando de sua língua para fora. Eu gostava. Do aperto, das mãos nos meus cabelos, do tremor. De como meu nome caia da sua boca. Sei que nunca deveria ter dito.

Eu não te olhei depois daquilo. Não nos olhamos mais, só que ainda sei a cor dos seus olhos e o som que você faz quando esta bem perto.

O amor nunca esteve certo. Você sabe.

Foram alguns dias e então semanas e meses.

Estou olhando para o banco de trás, vazio há algum tempo e queria não lembrar do seu rosto. Maldito garoto bonito, eu não daria uma foda por nós dois. Você provavelmente sabe disso.

No entanto eu posso evitar toda essa merda, ou empurrar o suficiente.

Eles falam de você pelos corredores, de volta à todas aquelas festas. Eu me pergunto se era você no quarto ao lado do meu, ou eu fantasio que poderia ser. Por que provavelmente, a essa altura, quero estar um pouco mais magoado. Um maldito coração partido, algumas doses e seu rosto não seria um incomodo. Eu estaria sorrindo como um bêbado e nos primeiros cinco minutos da manhã seguinte, não me importaria de estar pensando no seu maldito traseiro.

O amor nunca foi realmente.

Eu não sei quando foi, mas nos demos conta e você parou de frequentar meu carro. Acho que você percebeu antes que eu tivesse uma chance de confessar, eu realmente não faria. Você deve ter notado umas dessas merdas que os olhos não podem esconder.

Eu estava lá, você também. Um dia deixaríamos de ir um até o outro e eu achei que tudo bem. Não sabíamos. Você sabe o que é isso.

Então eu vou dar a ré e acelerar por aí. Parar na lanchonete, acender um cigarro, pegar algumas cervejas e sentar no banco de trás. Te olhar do estacionamento, através das janelas e escritas de neon, anotando cada pedido.

Penso sobre entrar e quebrar sua cara, mas não faço.

Eu estava de volta a todas aquelas malditas caçadas. Bêbado ou sóbrio o bastante para arrumar uma confusão, um rosto bonito para descansar os punhos. Beijando alguns desconhecidos, me enfiando em qualquer buraco. Mordendo os lábios até sangrar, para não dizer seu maldito nome.

O amor nunca foi uma coisa, Steve fucking Harrington.

Nós estávamos perdidos na nossa própria bagunça, e era confortável, pelo menos para mim. Agora é estranho não ter companhia nessa merda toda. É cansativo.

Eu vou continuar com meus hematomas e provavelmente você ainda tenha seus malditos pesadelos. Nossos segredos, dentro de outros segredos.

 _“Nossos”_ , murmuro rindo.

Os faróis estão apagados. Tudo é muito escuro lá fora. Estou no terceiro cigarro e uma outra lata de cerveja.

O cheiro de sangue não incomoda, é perturbador o suficiente. Ainda o tenho nos punhos, um pouco meu e um pouco do outro cara.

Você deve ter ouvido por aí que voltei para as brigas. Realmente faço. Faço como fiz com você aquela noite nos Byers. Eu realmente faço, até estar aterrorizado. Faço para me sentir assombrado outra vez.

Eu sonho com seu rosto sangrando. Sonho que matei você naquela noite.

Pego alguns cigarros e acelero até a pedreira. As mãos ainda cheiram a sangue e ainda estou tremendo, não importa. Eu faço.

Não vou tomar seu tempo uma outra vez. Eu nem quero lamentar sobre isso. Era só um maldito caso. Posso arrumar outro para colocar no seu lugar, eu não faço.

Droga! Parece que ninguém ficaria tão bem no seu lugar, no banco de trás.

Você não vai saber de qualquer forma. Você nunca vai saber. Você realmente não vai saber. Fodidamente não vai saber, por que eu não quero. Eu não quero que você saiba. Eu não quero que você realmente saiba. Não quero que você saiba de qualquer forma.

Eu não queria que você tivesse olhado para mim naquele dia. Eu não queria que você tivesse desconfiado. Não queria que tivesse visto.

Eu estou na borda e você não se importa. Soube que anda sorrindo por aí. Eu também não deveria me importar.

Eu não devia ter tentando. Não devia ter dito. Não devia ter ouvido você também.

Posso ter um olho roxo, ou os dois. Talvez um corte nos lábios e o nariz sangrando. Eu posso continuar girando essa roda. Posso fingir que não é você no lago. Posso bater num rosto bonito até minhas mãos sangrarem. Eu realmente faço.

Soube que você me viu também, mas foi só. Eu também não perguntei sobre você. Por que faria? Pensei sobre Califórnia e o sol quente, pensei sobre o que conversamos e na verdade não sei por que estou tão chateado. Você não me prometeu nada. Eu só achei que tínhamos esse lance.

Eu não tenho raiva ou ciúmes, por que você também faz. Eu não tenho ciúmes dos seus amigos, não tenho ciúmes de como eles te fazem rir e de como você está rindo com eles. Parece que estar com eles não é mais tão desconfortável assim. Eu te vejo então. Estou afastado, sentado sobre o capo do carro. Todos se juntaram para a fogueira perto do lago. Eu estou lá, afastado nas sombras. Tenho uma cerveja e não estou com ciúmes.

Não estou com raiva por você parecer tão bem.

_“Billy, Billy, Billy. O que há, quando foi que se tornou tão fodido assim?”_

Faz um tempo, você sabe. Eu acho que sei também.

Oh, o amor nunca foi, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu perdi muito a mão sobre notas finais e inicias, vida que segue jashiuahisj  
> Enfim, estava pensando sobre sites em que poderia hospedar minhas histórias, porque (e eu posso estar errada) ultimamente tenho visto apenas nichos específicos de escritores e leitores na maioria dos sites em que escrevia. 
> 
> Já tive contas por anos no Nyah!, Social Sprit, Wattpad, Fanfics Brasil, InkSpirit...acho que foram esses, mas o conteúdo era sempre dominado por um ou 2 fandoms no máximo. De uns anos p/ cá não tem muito o conteúdo que eu gosto de ler, nem leitores interessados no que escrevo. Quando pensei em fazer uma conta no Ao3, inicialmente era apenas para leitura, mas decidi começar a publicar por aqui. De todos os sites que citei, este é o que tem maior gama de multifandom, como estou sempre escrevendo sobre vários ships aleatórios é legal ter uma plataforma mais ampla nesse sentido. 
> 
> Então basicamente é isso, por enquanto vou postar algumas coisas que já estão escritas e publicadas no Social Spirit, vamos ver como isso funciona.  
> Atualmente tenho apenas esta conta no AO3 e outra no Social Spirit. 
> 
> Mi casa, su casa, fique a vontade para ler e comentar! XO


End file.
